


Opera Glasses

by AnimatedNydia



Series: Eternal [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Empire Period, M/M, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedNydia/pseuds/AnimatedNydia
Summary: Tweek and Craig's days of prowling the gentlemen's circles in Empire-Period England are long gone, but memories remain.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens (mentioned), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Eternal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Opera Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts), [Foxkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts).



The ink black sky stretches vast above them - but the dusty, cobwebbed windows can only show so much. The days of operas and dinner parties are past them, but the table is still set and the pots are simmering. The table was fashioned specifically for them in mind, from an old friend dead for decades. Long, almost too long. The white table cloth is routinely bleached almost nightly. 

Those days Craig and Tweek adore. Instead of focusing on the beautiful singing and shimmering costumes, blood red eyes are focused on the crowd. From their box they can see most everything, from Ms. Stevens, a young blonde beauty of 17, and Mr. Donovan, the man courting her. Her curls are barely visible, all the light shined on the stage. Mr. Donovan’s attention was focused on the girl, though.

“Darling, I think our dear friend is getting along swell with that girl.” Tweek remarked, peering through his opera glasses with a smile. 

“Don’t be so cruel, dearest. She has her life ahead of her - Clyde and her were betrothed last week.” Craig said, lightly hitting his arm. Tweek sighs, looking around the couple.

“Ah, yes, indeed, dearest. But her mother is growing in age.” He says, giving the old woman a once-over. Blonde curls like her daughter, but she still sports the high hair of yesteryear. Tweek is not one to talk, wearing his hair in an “unrefined” à la Titus, and Craig thinks it suits him. Tweek has always been more impulsive, and it served as a morbid reminder to the guillotines decades earlier. Red eyes glint as he takes the pristine glasses away from his face, turning to look at Craig.

“Alright. Mrs. Stevens, then, angel.” Craig squeezes Tweek’s hand and gives him a small smile.

“Mrs. Stevens.” Tweek nods.


End file.
